VocaYasha or InuLoid?
by The Almighty Mian
Summary: Modern Japan singers with weird hair colors have somehow ended up in feudal Japan.
1. Miss Teal Pigtails

Um... hi.

I haven't published anything for a while, but I already have three chapters for this story, two chapters for another crack crossover, and around five for a Vocaloid fic written in my story notebook in blue ink.

I wrote this fic simply because there was a startling and significant lack of Inuyasha and Vocaloid crossovers (this is the first in the official archive).

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vocaloid. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Crypton Media, respectively, and not to a 13-year-old who lives off ramen.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku sat at the edge of the forest, near the Bone Eater's well. The group took a short break from their travels to rest at Kaede's village. Presently they were just basking in the nice weather.

"So, tell me, Inuyasha, which girl do you really want, Kagome or Kikyo?" Shippo brought up randomly while sucking on the rotating lollipop Kagome brought him.

Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened at the question, and right on cue, two seconds later Shippo was flying through the air.

"Ah, Shippo. Such an innocent mind."

"Yeah. I mean, Inuyasha's chosen Kagome over Kikyo like three months ago―"

Suddenly Sango went stiff and brought a hand to Miroku's face.

"Sango, must you be so rash?"

"You stupid perverted monk!"

"You are cutting a deep emotional scar within me Sango!"

"Shut up lecher!"

"I tell you, the hand is cursed! What should an innocent monk have to do to prove his abstinence and purity around here?"

"Well, keep your hand off my butt!"

"But the curse―"

*whack*

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the exchange between the two.

"Really, now, Miroku should stop grabbing Sango's butt if the mood isn't there, y'know?"

"But... back then, when you said the mood was there, and he grabbed her butt, he still got slapped."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "there are some things in this world you'll never understand."

"Do I even _have_ to understand it, you stupid wench?" Inuyasha yelled, clearly getting frustrated with this enigmatic "mood".

"Sit boy."

"Shi―" Inuyasha said before slamming face-first into the ground.

After a bit, Shippo came crawling back and started licking his lollipop again. The group fell into another comfortable silence.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's ears started twitching and he sniffed the air in a true dog-like fashion.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, noticing the twitching.

"A human. I smell a human."

"Maybe it's one of the villagers?"

"Nah, it smells about fifty years later."

"You mean my time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's follow it then!" Sango said, standing up and walking in the direction Inuyasha pointed out, just as a purple-clothed hand reached out to grope her.

The monk sighed in disappointment.

They found themselves in the clearing where the well was located, and surely enough, there was a teenage girl standing there.

"What the..." Inuyasha trailed off, taken aback by the girl's unusual appearance.

"Oh Kami," said Sango, who looked as if her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Um..." Kagome said, looking more adapted than the others but shocked nonetheless.

"Ooh," Miroku said with a suggestive interest.

"Um... Inuyasha, you sure she ain't a demon?" Shippo whispered.

Meanwhile Kirara's eyes doubled their usual size.

The girl turned and saw them. A light appeared in her seemingly all-blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I thought there wouldn't be anyone around here, thank goodness! Can you help me?" the girl said, pushing her teal bangs out of her eyes.

Yes, _teal._ Teal _pigtails._ Teal pigtails _as long as her body._

And it just gets better. The girl's outfit was much stranger; she wore a silver vest, a teal tie, black arm sleeves, a skirt with a length that could challenge Kagome's, and black thigh-high boots.

Everyone else was dumbfounded, but Miroku stepped forward.

"We would _love_ to help such a fine young maiden as yourself."

A blush appeared in the girl's cheeks, and Miroku took the opportunity to grab her hands and give her a melting amethyst stare. (cue mochible screaming)

"Would you care to bear my children?"

All of a sudden the girl's face went blank and she stood with her mouth open, as if she was unsure about what she heard or unsure how to respond.

That was enough to snap Sango out of her trance.

A few minutes later, Miroku stood in a corner with a huge bump on his head.

The girl introduced herself, very formally, might I add, and the team introduced themselves as well (naturally Miroku got hit).

"So, Miku, right? Yer saying you're a Bo-ka-lo-yu-du?" Inuyasha said, a pint of interest appearing in his face.

"Yes, I'm a Vocaloid. Umm... I'm not sure how I got here," Miku said.

"Meh."

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "Anyway, Miku, maybe you have a jewel shard. That's how I got here."

"A what?"

"Well, there's this magical jewel, the Shikon no Tama, and I kinda sorta accidentally not on purposely broke it into a million pieces."

"Meh."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, giving him a look, "So, Miku, do you have any? They're purple, and kind of look like quartz."

"Hmm...," Miku hummed as she thought deeply. "Nope, not that I can recall."

"Oh, cool! What is that?" Shippo interrupted, referring to the vegetable Miku carried.

"It's leek," Miku said with a smile.

"Meh."

"SIT!"

And Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Miku, apparently startled, jumped back and fell against a certain monk.

Before Miroku could work his magic, Sango dragged him away and threw him into the well.

"Umm... Kagome, right?" Miku said.

"Yeah."

"That white-haired boy's name is Inuyasha?"

Kagome tensed. "Yeah?"

"Why is his hair white? And why is that kid's hair red? Obviously black is the norm here."

"Oh. Uh, that's because Inuyasha is a half-demon. Shippo's a pure-blooded demon."

"WHAT?"

And Inuyasha, with his super hearing, heard (apparently) and was a little offended.

"Who are you to talk, Miss Teal Pigtails?" Inuyasha yelled harshly.

Miku began to tremble; her eyes widened and started to tear.

"Inuyasha... SIT."

Inuyasha slammed face-first into the ground, which made Miku a little better.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"No prob."

"Ugh, ya two wenches, when I..."

"SIT BOY!"

"Uwaagh!"

A few more episodes of this and Miku was laughing her guts out, rolling about, completely ignoring the fact that she was in a miniskirt. Miroku stood a few meters away, enjoying the free show.

Which, as always, was noticed by a certain taijiya.

Later, Miroku sat glumly in a corner, nursing a bump on his head.

"Wow," said Shippo, "five beatings in one chapter. Not to mention all the sits. Whoever wrote this fic must be a real sadist."

All of a sudden, a creature with a big head, huge eyes that had neither pupils nor irises, and a ponytail appeared out of nowhere and said, "Yeah, I am."

**_~fin~_**

* * *

I'm gonna clear up some things...

If you wonder why Kags didn't recognize Miku, well, Kags isn't much of an otaku.

I'm not sure when this story was set, but Kagura and Kanna were still alive (they appear in the next chapter).

I'm the creature. It's my profile pic. I call her the Fangirling Blob.

I'm a Miroku fangirl, so expect to see a lot of Miroku. XD

It's all right if you confuse Miku and Miroku; I did too.

Please read and review and/or favorite. :D


	2. Can You Fight?

I'm back! XD

This story has been lacking so much glorification. Sigh~

Please, please, please leave a review!

Faving and putting it on alert is appreciated too.

Disclaimer: The two franchises here belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Crypton Media, not to me, and BTW I've stopped living off ramen.

* * *

"So, can you fight?" Inuyasha said to Miku.

"Um.. well, I guess. I have this," she answered, holding up her leek.

"You fight with a _leek_?"

"Umm... sometimes."

"All right, what else?"

"Uh.. well, I can do this." And she let out a scream not unlike the one in the ending of World Is Mine.

A few kilometers away, in an evil-looking palace, a demon named Naraku and his bitches... ahem, _reincarnations_ were watching Family Guy on a mirror held by a pale girl named Kanna. They were interrupted, however, by a scream that shattered both the TV... ahem, _mirror, _and well, pretty much every glass object in the house.

"What the heck was that?" yelled Kagura.

"Such a powerful attack... what could it have been?" said Naraku, tapping his chin. "Kanna?"

"Umm... my mirror broke, so..."

"Ah crap."

Anyway, back to our team; when Miku finished, the group removed their hands from their ears.

"Whoa!" said Miroku.

"That was incredible!" said Sango.

"Umm... Inuyasha's passed out," said Kagome.

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, is there anything else that you can do?" Sango inquired.

"Yes, we would... _love to see what you can do_," Miroku said, his voice coated with chocolate.

*whack*

"What did I do?"

"You... effin'... _HENTAIIIIIIIII!"_

_"_Sango, that's a hurtful way to put it. Surely you would prefer using the words touchy-feely, as those aren't quite as directly insulting as calling me a―" Meanwhile Sango stiffened, and then...

"_HENTAIIIIIII!"_

_*_whack*

"What now?"

"You idiot! Grabbing my butt! _AGAIN!"_

"It's the hand―"

"_No excuses! HENTAIIIII!"_

*whack*

"What was that one for?"

"You grabbed by butt _AGAIN!"_

"You guys, Inuyasha's coming to," Kagome said, interrupting another excuse from Miroku.

"Of course I'm coming to, those two bicker like an old couple."

Sango went red, but Miroku looked rather pleased with himself.

"Um..." Miku said uncertainly. The group looked surprised. They had forgotten about her (and they forget about Shippo sometimes, too, so it's fine).

"I had to use weapons for some of my songs, so I know some basics."

"What weapons, exactly?"

"Um... swords, sticks, guns, axes, scythes, bazookas, staffs... I know how to play dead, too. I got killed off in some videos."

"What's a gun?"

"Allow me to explain," Kagome interjected, "it's this thing modern humans use to kill each other. They pull something and a bullet comes out and hits the target."

"Oh, I've seen one of those," said Miroku, much to everyone's surprise, "I met these foreigners once. They were kind enough to offer me bedding space―"

"Lemme guess, these foreigners were women, you had a one night stand with them, and their husbands came carrying guns?" Sango droned with a glum expression on her face.

"Well, if you put it that way―"

*whack*

"Well, that aside, sounds like you're pretty useful," Inuyasha said.

"Um... Inuyasha?"

"What it is, Kagome?"

"The shards we have... they kind of broke into smaller pieces."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I think it had something to do with Miku."

"Holy..."

And they all stared at Miku for a few minutes. Shippo broke the silence.

"... shit."

Unknown to them, Sesshomaru had passed by earlier to see what the scream was about. An unknown entity shot him out of the sky and was now dragging him off to a hut labeled "Object Of Fangirling Holding Cell."

* * *

I just realized 'Miku' means 'future'.

So, was it totally awesome or awful?

Please don't hate me for demanding reviews. I have issues.

Next chapter has some more Vocaloids coming in. Should I keep Miku with the other Vocaloids or should I send Miku back into the miku and leave some space for the other Vocaloids?

Thanks! :3


	3. Pedo Gay Perv!

I LIVVVVVEEEEEE!

Here I am with the very delayed chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vocaloid, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Crypton Media. I'm gonna try some beef ramen later.

* * *

"I don't get it," Kagome said. "Every time I take Miku with me down the well, I find myself alone on the other side."

"Maybe she should go alone," Shippo suggested.

"Tried that already."

"But she's a modern human," Inuyasha said, "and she came out of the well. But she can't go back?"

"Even with the shards she can't go back."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, guys," Miku said sadly. "But maybe I can stay here. I'm pretty handy with ancient Japanese stuff. Although there goes my singing career, and all those people I'll be leaving behind."

"Unless they come here, too," said Sango. "Can you remember what you were doing before y―"

She suddenly stiffened.

*whack*

"Ah, nothing gets past you, my dear Sango," Miroku mused, his face dominated by a bright red hand print.

Miku, who was by now used to this, ignored the moment and instead answered Sango's question.

"I don't really remember. Um... I think we were shooting a video?"

"Oh? Where?"

"In a shrine."

"Our shrine?"

"I think so. The old man there just let us in."

Kagome sighed in response. "Silly grandpa."

"If you're famous, then shouldn't Kagome know about you?"

"Um, well, I kind of recognize her," Kagome mumbled, "I'm not one to be updated with these kinds of things, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Kagome. We're famous with otakus mostly."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense... wait, we?"

"Yeah. The Vocaloids are a whole bunch of people."

"Do you all have weird hair?" Inuyasha asked with raised eyebrows.

"I suppose. One of us has white hair, like you."

"Wannabe."

"Sit."

"Uwaaagh!"

Miku giggled at their bickering.

"Hey Miku, wanna go and talk to Kaede?" Kagome offered happily, as if a 150-pound half-demon didn't just crash face first into the ground before her. "Maybe she knows why you can't go back."

"Sure."

The two girls left chatting happily. They were long gone when Inuyasha's nose suddenly began to twitch.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"More humans."

"Humans? Like, plural?"

But Inuyasha had already set off toward the well.

When they reached the well, a young teenager with bright yellow hair tied up in a ponytail was climbing out.

That was when Miroku rushed to the youth, grabbed two yellow-nail-polished hands and said, "Would you care to bear my children?"

The teenager's face went blank, then red. Sango stepped forward to hit him, but surprisingly someone had already beaten her to it.

"You disgusting pedo gay perv!" yelled a girl who looked like the identical twin of the first visitor.

Miroku, who was startled for a second, grabbed the girl's hands.

"Would―"

*whack*

It was unsure as to whose hand knocked him out, because he fell to the ground with two bright hand prints on his face.

Meanwhile, a few kilometers away, Sesshomaru awaited his doom as a dark figure loomed over him.

* * *

...just because we all love torturing pubescent boys like Kagamine Len.

As for the 150-pound comment, I just wrote that on impulse without considering if it was an approximate weight for someone like Inu.

I'm really in touch with my lazy side now, so I'm really sorry if I don't reply to anyone.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

REALLY!

I REALLY APPRECIATED THEM!

Still haven't written chapter four in my notebook in blue ink. I should go work on that this week.

RnR!


End file.
